


Little Nipple (A Vaughn Miller Diss Track)

by Saint_Jesse



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Other, this is a trash fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Jesse/pseuds/Saint_Jesse
Summary: Little Nipple available on all platforms now*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Little Nipple (A Vaughn Miller Diss Track)

Little Nipple (A Vaughn Miller Diss Track)  
Artist: Dr. Moist ft. Eminem, Lil Annie  
Lyrics:  
______

_Lil Annie on the Beat_

Dr. Moist:

Vaughn your nipples so tiny they look like pimples  
Your hair so dirty some people consider it sinful  
No wonder you take off your shirt   
Makes you look less like a squirt  
Then you try to flirt  
 _Skrrrrttttt_  
You look like a mess of genes  
You hippies like sardines, y’all all the same and salty  
So foreign, might ship you to Aldi   
I had so much money in 83 I could dry my hands with it while singing my abc’s  
 _YAHHHTTT_  
I was never a B I was always an A  
An A-hole to people that dissed me so its gonna get risqué   
So I might just have to take a survey on who Im gonna write an essay  
And murder this shit faster than Jeff turning gay  
 _Pierce Take that out!_  
 _No!_  
Names Moist cause I make you sweat it  
Your attitude makes you seem confederate  
I spit bars faster than some places serve drinks  
I write with the ink faster than a Lynx on Speed  
 _Ayyyy_  
Speakin of speed lets talk about slim shady   
Cause Im afraid he’s on this beat better than milady 

Eminem:

Vaughn your funny man  
Your main hobbies are worrying and burning man  
You blow more air than a ceiling fan  
While my fans raise the ceiling  
You will stay kneeling before me as I start revealing the true being  
Your just a clown with a guitar  
Your vocabulary consists of Frisbee, Sack and Our  
While I sit back and smoke my cigar while feeling like a tsar  
Im not a b or an A, Im an S tier rapper  
S stands for Say a little prayer to your god and master  
Vaughn you aint an A or a B, you a C  
C stands for Cunt ya B  
Our bars so ill they’ll leave you green and pale like celery  
You think you witty?  
No you just a Mirage of Raj  
Now don’t ever fuck with me again  
I wont hesitate to pull out the 9 m&m  
Signing off for now, this is Eminem

Lil Annie:

Vaughns Penis is small

Eminem, Dr. Moist:

DAMMMNNNN

Dr. Moist:

Dr. Moist back on the mic  
These raps feel sick  
People call me a hick  
Yet they disregard this thick mic dick  
 _YEET_  
Im so intelligent my rhymes make no sense  
Hence forth imma Tarantino of this bitch  
Now Im gonna play us out on a fire note  
Vaughn you have no commonsense  
Your dick looks like an first generation mp3  
Also news flash I hat tai-chi  
And your green tea  
I bet it burns when you pee  
 _ouch_  
But I can guarantee   
I will kick your ass all the way to Tennessee   
If you ever try to battle me  
Moist out

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Probably not the best diss track but it was fun  
> \- I tried to limit the cursing as I think it takes away from the substance of the rap  
> \- Im gonna try to branch out from Pierce now considering my last fic was based on him to  
> \- I included Eminem to just make it more crazy lol  
> \- This is not set to any beat so think of it more as and aggressive poem  
> \- I tried to make it similar to real battle rap which is just promoting ones self and demoting others  
> References:  
> "So foreign, might ship you to Aldi", Aldi is a German Supermarket in the U.S.  
> "dry my hands with it while singing my abc’s" Referenced to singing the ABC's while washing ones hands  
> " spit bars faster than some places serve drinks" Referencing both rap bars and real (Alchoholic) Bars  
> "I write with the ink faster than a Lynx on Speed" Both the drug and the measure of movement  
> "Speakin of speed lets talk about slim shady Cause Im afraid he’s on this beat better than milady " Referencing Eminem's alter Ego, slim shady, and Milady is Lil Annie  
> "Your vocabulary consists of Frisbee, Sack and Our While I sit back and smoke my cigar while feeling like a tsar" References to Communism. I would expect Vaughn to like everyone to get Along and share while Eminem wants to be the dictator.  
> "No you just a Mirage of Raj" You know who you are. The bar itself means "Illusion of power".   
> "People call me a hick" Hick is an unintelligent person from the country.  
> "Your dick looks like an first generation mp3" Pierce is so old he still owns one.  
> "I bet it burns when you pee" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
